cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Cube Ultra Hardcore
For the series most recent season, see: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 13). Minecraft: Ultra Hardcore '(later renamed '''Cube Ultra Hardcore '''from the eighth season and on) is a series created by Graser10 and Thinknoodles on August 7th, 2013. Minecraft Ultra Hardcore is a gamemode created by Guude and Vintage Beef where you don't regenerate health. The only way to regenerate health is by eating a Golden Apple or Golden Head, or by drinking a Health Potion. After a players die, they drop heads, which can be used to make Golden heads. The last remaining player or team is the victor. Custom plug-in and hosting was provided by Mineplex from Season 2 to Season 8; the server used in Season 1 was set up by Thinknoodles. Due to server issues in Season 9, the server switched to Zest as a last minute option. As of Season 12 , the series is currently using Zest. Until Season 5, the events were hosted by both Thinknoodles and Graser10, but from then onwards, it was only hosted by Graser, as he and Thinknoodles parted ways. Dfield does join to be a new host, but only during Season 10. Each season is recorded in one session. Every season features multiple new player(s); however, only certain players are invited back. Many members of UHC formed the Cube SMP server, and are some of the only ones with permanent invitations to the event, along with a few others such as Minecraft4Meh, 8BitHomo, and several others. The distribution in episodes are every two days, once the season has aired and are published at 2:00 pm PST (Pacific Standard Time)/9:00 pm UTC (Universal Coordinated Time). Episodes are relatively 20 minutes or over depending on the season. Montages are later produced after several weeks have passed since the UHC event, and are later uploaded which are exclusive to Graser10's YouTube channel. Series Overview Staff Organization *Graser10 (S.1-present) *Thinknoodles (S.1-S.4) *Dfield (S.10) Brand *Ultra Hardcore (S.1-S.7) *Cube Ultra Hardcore (S.8-present) Intro Production (Sequence) *PatClone (S.1-3, S.5, S.8-10) *Finsgraphics (S.4, S.6-7, S.11) *GoldSolace (S.12) *Kiinqtong (S.13) (Official) *DulJuice (S.13) (Unofficial) Characters/Puppets/Character Rigs and Renders *Skypercain (Finsgraphics) (S.7) *Duljuice (S.8) Servers (Hosted By) *Thinknoodles (S.1) *Mineplex (S.2-S.8) *Zest (S.9, S.11-12) *Badlion (S.10) *The Cube Sub-Reddit (S.13) Gamemodes *Season 1 - Vanilla FFA *Season 2 - Teams of 3 *Season 3 - Permaday FFA *Season 4 - Teams of 4, EnderDragon Rush, Choose Partner and Random Teams of 4 *Season 5 - Netherless FFA, First 1.7 *Season 6 - Teams of 2, Shrinking World Borders *Season 7 - Mumble FFA *Season 8 - Vanilla, Teams of 3, Shrinking World Border, 1.8 *Season 9 - Vanilla FFA *Season 10 - Teams of 2, Trading Hearts *Season 11 - Vanilla FFA, Disabled Tier II Potions, No Horses *Season 12 - Teams of 3, EnderDragon Rush, Random Teams, Cut Clean, No Horses *Season 13 - FFA, Shrinking World Borders, Cut Clean, No Horses, Nether Enabled, PermaKill, Disabled Strength II Potions, Truces and Betrayals Summary : ''Click on the main article for more information. '' Season 1 (2013) : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 1) '' This season featured the original 17 players on the gamemode UHC. At the moment, the players were not used to or had any past experience with this new gamemode. The competitors were very careless and blind joining this new gamemode. Deaths ranged from mobs, suffocation, fall damage, fire and lava damage, players versus player, glitches and even suicide. This season also experienced a lot of glitches, for example, two players tried to disconnect for a break, later finding out that they were unable to reconnect back to the server. After, all deaths and combats, Graser came up on top as the first ever player to win UHC. Season 2 (2013) : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 2) '' This season featured 14 new players and 10 original players. New players equals new threats. But some players came up too short. Deaths ranging from the environment to player verses player, the season was set in motion. Mid-way through this season, The Twerkaholics and Mobs in Black had proven to be the bigger threats, garning the most kills as the season progresses. Both teams soon encountered each other, ending with The Twerkaholics on top, all while The Bowling Pins were underground, where they met to their untimely death. In the end, The Symptomatic Chimps defeated Rusher, eliminatiing him and his team, then deafeted Kricken with a bowshot, winning the second season. Season 3 (2013) : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 3) '' This season featured 6 new players as well as 18 returning. The twist of this season: Permaday. Caves had enhanced mob spawns, all of which happened while the sun was up high. The new players proved interesting competition. One of the most noticeable players was returning veteran: Grape and new participant: Bayani. Grape and Bayani had the skill and items to win, but their strength seemed too much as they're season hits a stop. Late in the game, returning victor Tofuu picked up speed, quickly gaining another win. Season 4 (2013 - 2014) : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 4) '' This season featured 5 new participants and 19 returning. This season was an Ender Dragon Rush. Battles became heated as many teams fought in the nether as they needed Eyes of Ender to activate the portal. Deaths were not avoidable as teams clashed head on, with multiple teams entering the fiery battlefield. The most dominant group was the Purple Team, proving to be strong opponents. However, in the end, their gear wasn't strong enough to kill the Ender Dragon. Season 5 (2014) : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 5) '' This season featured 4 new participants and 20 returning. This was a no nether season, as well as the first season to use 1.7 generation. More combats and deaths occured throughout the season but still contained deaths from mistakes that could have been avoided. This season was the home to a combat log glitch, killing off Straub, Grape, and Ginger. Dul played an important role to the season winner, as she crafted the sword that would eliminate the rest of the competition. Later in the hands of Tofuu, he easily used the sword to win the season. Season 6 (2014) : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 6) '' This season featured 7 new participants as well as 17 returning. This season proved to be a season of action, featuring many amazing fights. The introduction of shrinking borders made it difficult to hide in any corner. Forcing the players to battle. The Slimes were a big threat to several teams, as they rapidly killed team after team. In the end, with a four way fight between the Pandas, the Slimes, the Lasers, and the Blades, Team Panda was the one who stood on top. Season 7 (2014) : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 7) '' This season featured 3 new players with 20 returning. This season features the Mumble Plugin, enabling players to hear one another if they are within 100 blocks of each other. Mumble was indeed an interesting feature, allowing Rusher to be snuck up on by Dul, and many other action-packed moments. The manipulation of this gamemode gave players an advantage and a disadvantage when fighting with another person. While many proved to be interesting competition, none were able to beat Grape. Season 8 (2014) : ''Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 8) '' This season featured 2 new participants with the returning 22. The first season to use a Snapshot. Unknown of the possiblities. Early into the game, The Ninjas got a good start; taking out the entirety of The Sheps without losing a player. Mid-game, a brawl between Roflcopters and Tigermilk left both teams with only 1 remaining player. Time was vital as the world border was shriking in a hasty manner. Teams and players were forced to run or be eliminated by the crimson scare. After defeating The Nudists, the other remaining participants, H and Tomahawk of Deep Voice ultimately winning the season. Season 9 (2014) : ''Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 9) '' This season featured 1 new player with 23 players returning. Early in the game, 3 experienced players died by mobs and the environment. As, Kiingtong began searching, numerous battles commenced. One-by-one they fell, making him a bigger threat in this season. Old champion, Tofuu also rose up, as he defeats many of his fellow competitors. In the finale, new player, Talekio proves to be the bigger threat as he takes down the other players near his area, ultimately winning the entire season. Season 10 (2014) : ''Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 10) '' This season featured no new participants, but it introduced the health sharing mechanic. Teammates could switch health between one another, however rarely used as the teams and participants were more careful this time. Player versus player and player versus environment were garning in the death numbers, equaling the blend of the two. A major fight between teams Blue and Lime commenced, leaving Grape as the only remaining player. After the loss of his teammate, Minecraft4Meh went to venture out, attacking and defeating the participants in his sight. His season soon hit a stop as he meets the remaining two teams: Magenta and White. Battle after battle, in the end, Team Magenta: Talekio and Kiingtong won the season. Season 11 (2014 - 2015) : ''Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 11) '' This season featured 3 new participants and 18 returning. For the first time in the series, horses were disabled due to lag purposes. Once again, the nether was enabled, but portal trapping was not. This lead to the majority of participants venturing into the nether this season. JWong faced a challenge as he has a one-on-one battle against a major explosion. Graser faced threats like DField, Bayani and Grape but ultimately running from them. Tybzi and DField proved to be one of the most threatening players this season, as their killing streak rose up. The shriking border made the season into a full-out clash. In the end, there was only one factor that stood in the way to the winner, a floating skybase. This created a chain reaction as more deaths occured as the season reached the end. Where DField, was the one on top. Season 12 (2015) : ''Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 12) This season introduced 2 new participants and 22 returning. An Ender Dragon Rush returned, causing the season to be another explosion. Horses were once again disabled, portal trapping was disabled but the nether was enabled. Deaths were very scarce in the early episodes, creating an uneasy and serene battlefield. This changed when the season hits is climax. Teams battled their way to the portal, leaving a bloody arena. After entering the End, fights were plentiful but the main goal was to kill the Ender Dragon. Nonetheless, H, Talekio, and Tybzi battled through the hectic dome, where they declared victor of the season. After the astonishing Ender Dragon kill, the atmosphere went back to a calm state, where the remaining players decided to continue to battle, until one team is left standing. The bloodbath still going, teams were falling like flies. The season ended up with #ChiTownKillerz at 1st place and The Ducklings at 1.5st place, the first season to have an official winner and a secondary winner. Season 13 (2015) : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 13) '' Participants ''(Note:S.-Season) * 8BitHomo (Dylan) (S.11-present) * AshleyMarieeGaming (S.3-4) * Bayani (S.3-present) * Blamph (S.6) * ChildDolphin (S.2, 4-5, 7-10 and 12) * CreeperFarts (S.13) * Defek7 (S.4-6 and 8) * Devon_Mines (S.4-5 and 7-10) * DField (S.8-present) * DiamondMinecart (S.3) * Dowsey (S.1-3) * DrPlayStation (S.2-6) * DulJuice (S.2-9 and S.13) * Echo (S.12-present) * ExplosiveBisket (S.1) * Finn (S.6-7 and S.11) * Flexvoid (S.1-4) * FollowKevn (S.8-12) * Grapeapplesauce (S.2-present) * Graser (S.1-present) * Guntexs (S.2) * Hbomb (S.2-10 and 12-present) * HeyimBee (S.6-7, 9-10 and 12-present) * Huahwi (S.11-12) * HyperCraft (S.13) * IBobotastic (S.1) * IDeactivate (S.2-3) * Jemma (S.3) * Jeruhmi (S.13) * JoeyGraceffa (S.5) * JWingWangWong (S.7-present) * KermitPlaysMC (S.2-3, 5-6, 9-10 and 12) * Kiingtong (S.7-present) * Kricken (S.1-3) * Laberostar (S.1-2) * LDShadowlady (S.4) * MagneticMC (S.2-3) * MaxTheDog (S.1) * MiNDSNiiP (S.1) * Minecraft4Meh (S.5-11) * Minegal007 (S.6) * MsMissyMinecraft (S.6) * MrMitch (S.3-present) * NoBoomGaming (S.13) * Palmerater (S.3-5) * ParkerGames (S.6-8) * PatClone (S.1-3, and 5-13) * Peckett (S.12) * Pokediger1 (S.1-present) * RumbleCrumble (S.11-12) * Shep689 (S.7-9) * Skypercain (S.6-7) * Spryite (S.1) * Stacyplays (S.5-8) * Starboy103 (S.2) * SteelxSaint (S.2) * StrauberryJam (S.1-5, and 7-present) * Talekio (S.9-present) * ThatOneTomahawk (S.4-6, 8-11 and 13) * TheBestGinger (S.5) * TheCampingRusher (S.2-present) * Thinknoodles (S.1-4) * Tofuugaming (S.2-present) * TYBZI (S.2, 4-present) * Vasehh (S.1-5) * VikkstarHD (S.1 and 4) * Willybix (S.1) * YoshitoMario (S.4) Channels *8BitHomo's Channel *Ashley's Channel *Bayani's Channel *Bee's Channel *Blamph's Channel *ChildDolphin's Channel *CreeperFarts' Channel *Defek (Jon's) Channel *Devon's Channel *DField's Channel *DiamondMinecart (Dan's) Channel *Dowsey's Channel *DrPlayStation's Channel *DulJuice's Channel *Echo's Channel *ExplosiveBisket's Channel *Finn and Sky's Channel *Flexvoid's Channel *FollowKevn's (MistaCrayola) Channel *Ginger's Channel *Grapeapplesauce's Channel *Graser's Channel *Guntexs' Channel *Hbomb's Channel *Huahwi's Channel *HyperCraft's Channel *Ibobotastic's Channel *Ideactivate's Channel *Jemma's Channel *Jeruhmi's Channel *JoeyGraceffa's Channel *JWong's Channel *Kermit's Channel *Kiingtong's Channel *Kricken's Channel *Laberos' Channel *LDShadowlady's Channel *MagneticMC's Channel *MaxTheDog's Channel *Miindsnip3's Channel *MC4Meh's Channel *Minegal's Channel *MsMissyMC's Channel *MrMitch's Channel *NoBoom's Channel *Palmerater's Channel *ParkerGames' Channel *PatClone's Channel *Peckett's Channel *Pokediger's Channel *Sheps' Channel *Spryite's Channel *Stacy's Channel *Starboy's Channel *SteelSaint's Channel *Strauberryjam's Channel *Talekio's Channel *Tomahawk's Channel *Rumble's Channel *Rusher's Channel *Thinknoodles' Channel *Tofuu's Channel *Tybzi's Channel *Vas' Channel *Vikkstar's Channel *Willybix's Channel *YoshitoMario's Channel List of Cube Ultra Hardcore Players : ''Main article: List of Cube Ultra Hardcore Players '' Episode Participation : ''Main article: Episode Participation '' This is a basic, brief summary displaying the amount of episodes that a contestant has participated in a season; the one on the top competing in the most episodes throughout the entire series when sorted by the overall rank. Elimination : ''Main Article: Elimination '' Elimination is the process of which a UHC player leaves the respective recording session due to their death of PvP, mobs, environment, suicide, and at times glitches. Winners : ''Main arcticle: Winners '' The winner of a UHC season is the player/s who are still alive at the end of the season - also to note if a team wins and one of their member/s is dead (for example MrMitch in Team Deep Voice) that member is still classed as a victor. This section list the winner(s) of each season of Ultra Hardcore. Rank Table '''Legend: *X - Does not Appear/Compete''.'' *Red = 1st'', Orange = 2nd, and Yellow = 3rd.'' This table is used to arrange the placing of all present and past participants, and their averages. '' *''This table is arranged by the players' ranking on the first season they competed. Recurring Rankings *Poke has ranked 13th place, 4 times (Seasons: 2-3, 6, 8). *Tofuu has ranked 1st place, 3 times (Seasons: 2-3, 5) and 6th place, twice (Seasons: 7, 10) *Graser has ranked 4th place, 3 times (Seasons: 4, 8-9) and 10th place, twice (Seasons: 3, 10). *Vasehh has ranked 8th place, 3 times (Seasons: 2, 4, 5). *Grape has ranked 12th place, 3 times (Seasons: 5, 10-11) and 16th place, twice (Seasons 8-9). *Palmerater has ranked 22nd place, 3 times (Seasons: 3-5). *Hbomb has ranked 1st place, 3 times (Seasons: 2, 8, 12). *Tomahawk has ranked 1st place, twice (Seasons: 4, 8) and 15th place, twice (Seasons: 5, 9). *Talekio has ranked 1st place, 3 times (Seasons: 9-10, 12). *Straub has ranked 8th place, twice (Season:1, 7), 9th place twice (Seasons: 4-5), 11th place twice (Seasons: 8-9), and 15th place, 3 times (Seasons: 3, 11-12). *Devon has ranked 3rd place, twice (Seasons: 4-5) and 7th place twice (Seasons: 6-7). *Rusher has ranked 4th place, twice (Seasons: 2, 5) and 7th place twice (Seasons 3, 9). *Dul has ranked 9th place, twice (Seasons: 6, 9) and 16th place, twice (Seasons 2, 7). *Defek has ranked 14th place twice (Seasons: 4, 8). *DrPlayStation has ranked 14th place, twice (Seasons 2-3) *Ashley has ranked 18th place twice (Seasons: 3-4) *Minecraft4Meh has ranked 19th place twice (Seasons: 5, 8) *DField has ranked 22nd place twice (Seasons: 8-9) *Dolphin has ranked 24th place twice (Seasons: 5, 12) *JWingWangWong has ranked 21st twice (Seasons: 11-12) *Tybzi has ranked 11th twice (Seasons 6, 10) *KermitPlays has ranked 18th twice (Seasons 9, 12) *MrMitch has ranked 8th twice (Seasons 9, 12). Other Tables Kills Table Notes: '' ''- Not in season (Reminder: This section are for players who had killed another player. For example, Graser killed Pat in season one, so add one point to that' particular season.' If the player has not gotten a kill; then do not add them to the table; adding more players will include more data to input and more work for the contributors.) *(S2) - PatClone accidenly killed Thinknoodles, but is still considered as a kill. *(S2) - Dowsey portal trapped two players which count as a kill. *(S11) - Dfield set a record for the most kills in a UHC season with 11. *(S4) AshleyMarrie and LDShadowLady killed themselves by accident with flint-and-steel, but are still considered as kills * Grapeapplesauce has the most kills with 24 kills. * Duljuice has the most kills out of female competitors with 2 kills. * Suicides caused by the player count as kills. Team Kills Table (Only Team Seasons) (1) Pat accidently killed Think, which is a team kill, but still considered a kill (3) 3/4 Red Team members killed themselves, either accidentally or intentionally ~ 2 of the 4 kills were a result of portal trapping Unable To Compete *BloodZelos was originally going to compete in Season 1-2, but couldn't because he had soccer, so he gave his spots for Season 1 to Poke and Season 2 to HBomb. *He was also going to compete for Season 3 but the group assumed he wouldn't participate. *Grape original was going to compete in Season 1 but overslept. *Kricken was originally compete in Seasons 4-5 but couldn't because she was out of town. *Devon was originally going to compete in Season 6, but he couldn't make it to the recording for unknown reasons. *According to Bayani, DanTDM and many others, they were originally going to compete in Season 4 but the date was rescheduled. *According to iDeactivate, he wanted to return back to UHC Season 4 but Graser kicked him out. He had confirmed this in his new UHC. *According to SteelxSaint (Dan) he wanted to return but couldn't due to being busy. *Fin and Sky were not able to participate in Season 8 because no one would team up with them. They said so in an interview that the group took a vote and he was removed lated on. Devon confirmed that there was no UHC discussion upon his removal. They, themselves didn't know that they got kicked out. *Huahwi was supposed to complete in Season 7, but couldn't participate for his real life problems. **During the seventh season, it is possible to see his Minecraft player running in the intro, if paused at the right moment. *ChildDolphin and HeyImBee were unable to compete in Season 11 due to being on a trip during recording date. *Kermit was also suppose to participate in Season 11 but a tree fell on his house before hand and people were cutting it into pieces and there was to much background noise for him to record. **Video confirming the reason why Kermit wasn't in Season. Participants Who Will Not Return *Kricken and Thinknoodles: removed or quit due to problems within the group. **It has been reported by Bayani that one of the reasons Think broke off from Graser was that he had problems with Tomahawk joining UHC and Graser wanted him in. **Kricken may have a very slight chance of returning, for she is currently on good terms with a lot of Cube members. There is a chance on her return due to Ender Dragon Rush and several cube members solving their personal issues with one another. *ExplosiveBisket: quit YouTube after season 1 *MagneticMC: quit YouTube after season 3 *Flexvoid: quit after season 4 *Blamph and Minegal007 quit YouTube after season 6 * At the end of Season 3, Dowsey announced his return to Season 4 and hinted that LDShadowlady would be participating as well. Prior to Season 4, Dowsey uploaded a blog post stating that he was kicked by Graser, without his prior notice, from the group for insulting UHC Season 3 in twitter. ** In the same post, he mentioned it was Kricken who told him he was kicked. Kricken also mentioned to him that many other players were kicked for the same reason. ** In the same post, Dowsey claimed that Think broke contact with Graser because Graser was using Think's relationship to get bigger YouTubers to join UHC * MsMissyMinecraft wasn't allowed to return to uhc due to an argument with ThatOneTomahawk with him saying that she had posted on twitter about recording uhc (it was supposed to be a surprise to the viewers). Ash(MsMissyMinecraft) denied the claim and there was no proof that she had done so, however was kicked from Cube Uhc. She later quit youtube around the time of Season 9 but returned on January 1st 2015. *LaberosStar is the only Final 10 member from Season 1 that did not participate at least 3 seasons. He commented on one of PatClone's videos, saying that he wasn't invited back because he wasn't very active on YouTube at the time. *iDeactivate, palmerater, AshleyMariee, Willybix and DrPlayStationNation were removed because they purposely deleted footage. *Vikkstar123 left the group after season 1 and rejoined in season 4. He was likely invited back only because Thinknoodles disagreed with Graser inviting Tomahawk, and invited his own friend who Graser wasn't fond of. Vikk forfeited both times by committing suicide, and is likely never coming back since he convinced his surviving teammate, AshleyMariee to delete her footage since he spoiled the ending in episode. * Jemma replied to a twitter post that she would probably not return to UHC after Think left the group as Think was the one who invited them to Season 3 and 4 and it wouldn't be the same without him. ** This most probably applies to Jemma's husband, DanTDM as well *TheBestGinger became inactive on YouTube after Season 5 but later returned to YouTube with a montagevideo that mentioned the Season 5 was the biggest mistake he has ever made. This suggest he would not return to future seasons. **In the comment section of the same video, Ginger also claimed that "Grape and Jon are really nice. Everyone else has huge heads". *Fin confirmed on twitter that him and Sky were kicked form the group and will not return. Although, Fin is still friends with everyone on the Cube. **Fin has since returned to UHC in Season 11. **Fin was kicked from the group again after season 11, but he is still friends with the Cube group. *Stacy confirmed on Twitter on the day UHC: Season 9 aired, that she would not return but still root and cheer on the other competitors. **The tweet that confirms her departure from UHC. *Parker also confirmed that he will not return due to him not interested in playing a game mode like UHC. **The video link that confirms his departure from UHC. Although, not specifically stated in the video, it is answered by Parker himself in the comment section. *Pat has annouced to leave the UHC mode after Season 10. Reasoning: not enjoying the gamemode itself and his luck upon the game, and his perspective was never popular in his channel, but he will continue to work on the intros of future UHCs. ** Although Pat confirmed that he did not want to participate in future seasons, he did return in both UHC Season 11 and Season 12. *** It is unknown whether he decided not to leave or he is just playing as a substitute for another member. ** The video that confirms his departure from UHC. * M4M confirmed on Twitter on the day UHC: Season 12 aired, that he was removed for the UHC Group and that it wasn't his decision, but hopes to return in the future. **The tweet that confirms his removal from the group. Trivia Competitors/Participants * As of Season 12, Graser and Poke are the only two to have competed in all seasons. *As of Season 5, Dul has broken the record as the longest female competitor (4 seasons) breaking Kricken's record by 3 seasons. She has stayed in for 8 seasons. Stacy has also beaten Kricken's record as of Season 8, by competing in 4 seasons. Bee has also beaten Kricken's record with 4 at Season 10. * As of Season 12, there has been a total of 64 participants. * As of Season 12, ExplosiveBisket, Willybix, IBobotastic, MaxTheDog, MiindSniip3, Spyrite, Guntexs, Starboy103, SteelxSaint, DanTDM, xXJemmaXx, LDShadowLady, YoshitoMario, JoeyGraceffa, TheBestGinger, Blamph, Minegal007, MsMissyMinecraft, Echo, and Peckett have competed in one season. * There have been a total of 53 male participants and 9 female participants. * Season 10 is the only season where no new competitors were introduced. * 2013 (S1-S4) introduced 42 new players. * 2014 (S5-S11) introduced 20 new players. * 2015 (S12-present) introduced 2 new players. * There are only 3 Cube members (Dul, Parker and Kermit) who have never fought or teamed with Grape. Kills/Deaths *First to Draw Blood (In each season) **S1 - Spryite **S2 - Straub **S3 - MagneticMC **S4 - Tomahawk **S5 - Tybzi **S6 - MrMitch **S7 - Dul **S8 - Poke **S9 - MC4Meh **S10 - Talekio **S11 - Tybzi **S12 - 8BitHomo *Spryite was the first person in the entire UHC to draw blood. * Ashley was the first female competitor to make a kill although it was an accidental suicide with flint-and-steel in Season 4. However, it is still too ambiguous to know whether she or Lizzie killed her, due to the unadequate footage. ** Teammate Lizzie became the second female to make a kill but also because of accidental suicide by flint-and-steel. * In season 5 Dul became the first female competitor to directly and intentionally kill someone. * PatClone is the only one who is confirmed to kill their own teammate. * As of Season 11, Season 6, 10 and 11 are the only seasons Graser didn't get a kill. * (S1-S6 and S8-S9) Poke has always died at episode (7-9), though this is not surprising because these episodes are where most of the battling begins/ends. ** Poke has also placed 13th, 4 times (Seasons 2-3, 6-8) * In Season 1, 4 and, 5 Vasehh and Straub died back to back. * In Seasons 3 and 6, Grape and Bayani had their death/win by battling each other. * The most deaths a UHC episode had was 9 Deaths. It happened in Season 8, Episode 7. * Grape has the most kills with 24 total, while Dul holds the most kills for a female competitor with 2 kills. ** DField broke Grape's record with the most kills in an entire season with 11, which coincidentally occurred during the 11th season, while Purple Team (S4) currently holds the most teams kills in each even-numbered season with 7 kills. * Only in 5 seasons were there deaths in the first episode. S1 - Ibobotastic, S4 - HughMurell (YoshitoMario), S8 - MrMitch, and S11 - JWong, S12 - Dolphin. * Vikk is so far the only player to directly commit suicide while playing the game, both times (S1 and S4) he competed he ended it by committing suicide. * Dfield has the most kills in a single season with 11 kills, in Season 11. * Out of all 62 players, only 16 have gotten at least one kill. These people are: ** Bayani (S3) ** Defek7 (S4) ** Devon (S4) ** Fins (S6) ** Graser (S1) ** Kiingtong (S7) ** Laberos (S1) ** LDShadowLady (S4) ** MagneticMC (S2) ** Talekio (S9) ** Tomahawk (S4) ** Ginger (S5) ** Rusher (S2) ** Tofuu (S2) ** Spryite (S1) ** Kermit (S2) Glitches * Grape has had the most unfortunate/glitchy deaths: ** S2 - Died in a portal trap ** S4 - Glitched into a lava pool ** S5 - Kicked from server after killing a pig, resulting in him being killed for combat logging *Straub has had two eliminations due to being disconnected from the server, in seasons 1 and 5. Both times he had items giving him a large advantage over other players. (In Season 1 he had around 40 gold from a Desert Temple, in Season 5 he had a diamond chestplate.) *Miindsniipe was the first to experience a glitch by disconnecting from the server, but did not re-enter. The glitch cheated a way for the participant from returning, ending their season at a stop. *Ginger has also experienced a combat glitch back in Season 5, which ultimately eliminated him from the competition. Wins *As of Season 12, Tofuu, Hbomb and Talekio have won 3/12 of the seasons, or 25%, the most of any other player. **If Season 4 is counted as a win, Hbomb will have won 4/12 seasons, or 33.3% which would be the most of any player. * TheDiamondMinecart is the player with the most subscribers to ever play in Cube UHC with over 5 million subscribers to date. ** In one of Graser's pics in twitter about his last conversations with Thinknoodles, it can be seen yet blurry Think said to Graser to trust him that people will still watch UHC as long as Dan or Jemma was playing. *** Kermit is Cube SMP's most subscribed player to play in Cube UHC. *** JoeyGraceffa is arguably the most recognizable YouTuber to participate in Cube UHC. * The participating winners of all UHC's consist of Graser, Tofuu, Hbomb, Dowsey, MrMitch, Bayani, Grape, Tomahawk, Talekio, Kiingtong, Dfield, TYBZI, and the Ender Dragon. ** Devon also applies to this if S4 is counted as a win. ** Of all the winners, each had made it to the Final Ten on their first season, with the exception of MrMitch and Grape. ** All of them have placed at 20th rank or lower, with the exception of Talekio and Kiingtong. * As of Season 12, only S1, S2, S3, S4, S7, S8, and S9 introducees have won all seasons, which means there has been no winners that has been introduced in S5, S6, and S10. This is likely because there has been very little contestants introduced in these seasons. ** This includes the secondary winners from Season 12. * Graser, Tofuu, HBomb and Talekio are the only winners that won in the first season they were introduced in. * Graser and Talekio are the first players to win a solo season at first try. * Tofuu and Talekio are the only ones to win two seasons in a row. * Tofuu, HBomb, and Talekio have won the most seasons, totaling of 3 wins (Tofuu- S2, S3 and S5, HBomb- S2, S8, and S12 and Talekio- S9, S10 and S12) ** If Purple Team of S4 were included as winners, Tomahawk and Tybzi have also won twice and HBomb won 4 times. Episodes *The longest time a player had not died was in Season 2, Episode 4. *All episodes aired has always aired on 2:00 pm Pacific Time and occassionaly the first episode on Tuesdays. *As of Season 10, every season after S1 has (an) episode(s) where no one has died, S2 - Eps 2, 3, S3 - Ep 3, S4 - Ep 5 and 8, S5 - Ep 6, S6, Eps 2 and 8, S7 - Ep 9, S8 - Eps 2, 4-5, S9 - Eps 1, S10 - Eps 1, 3, 5. * S12 currently holds the least amount of episodes, with 7. * S4 has the most episodes, with 13. *The 100th episode of the series is the second episode of the eleventh season. Lost Footages *iDeactivate, palmerater, AshleyMariee, Willybix and DrPlayStationNation were removed due to purposedly deleting their footages. * DulJuice lost some footage in Season 3 and replaced them with still drawings and commentaries *Grapeapplesauce has dealt with the lost of footage in many seasons, due to his computer crashing or not enough space for his computer. * MsMissyMinecaft lost all her footage in Season 6 due to a crash ingame which also crashed her recording software. *In Season 10, MrMitch lost all of his footage due to unknown reasons. **Bee also lost her footage, but only for episodes 3-9. *Bayani didn't lose footage in Season 12, but he was DDosed from the middle of Episode 4 to the start of Episode 7, so he had to cut Episodes 4 and 7 short and did not upload Episodes 5-6, Miscellaneous * Team Nudists of Season 8 (Dul, Devon, and Will) found the most spawners of the entire series at 3: 2 Skeleton Spawners and 1 Zombie Spawner. * Kermit has teamed with female players the most: DulJuice (S2), Stacyplays (S6), and HeyImBee (S10) * AshleyMarieeGaming and LDShadowlady are the first female competitors to team with another female. ** Minegal007 and MsMissyMineCraft were second. * As of S8, Starboy holds the record being the player longest to last on .5 hearts. * Devon is the only player to ever reach 30 levels and over in Season 4 and 8, by farming a skeleton spawner both times. * In Seasons 2, 6, and 8, no participant ranked 2nd place because the team survived through the end. ** This does not apply to Season 4 because the goal was to kill the Ender Dragon, which no team did. * The original participants that continue to be active: Graser, Poke, Straub, and Pat all have ranked 20th place or lower. * Deep Voice is the only team to have each member win at least one season prior to S8 with the exception of Tomahawk. ** Only if Season 4 is counted as a win. * Season 10 is the only season to not introduce any new competitors. * Season 11 also has the record of the least amount of contestants (21 players) to compete since Season 1 (17 players). * Kiingtong, just like Devon before S9, has made it to the Top Ten every time he has competed. * Season 10 has produced the most same teamings, with 5. ** These teams consist of: *** Grape and Straub (Team Crud - S2) *** Devon and Tomahawk (Purple Team - S4) *** Graser and TYBZI (Bowling Pins - S2) *** Poke and Tofuu (Blue Team - S4; Team Pirates - S6) *** MrMitch and Rusher (Orange Team - S4) * Season 4 introduced the most cross-generation of team members (S1-S4). Example of this is both Red Team and Blue Team in Season 4. ** Red: Vikk (S1), Dolphin (S2), Ashley (S3), Lizzie (S4). ** Blue: Poke (S1), Tofuu (S2), Palmerater (S3), Yoshi (S4). ** This will unlikely happen again due to the low amount of contestants introduced in each season (example S10 - 0 new players introduce) and the unlikeliness that there will be a 4-person-team again in future seasons due to the team pattern being broken in S10. * JWong had the shortest UHC season in UHC history with 1.06 minutes in Season 11, by an explosion in a desert temple. External Links For more information and discussion on the Cube (SMP, UHC, Evo, and other series) click the Reddit link below. *Cube on Reddit Logos UHC S1 Logo.png|Season 1 UHC S2 Logo.png|Season 2 UHC S3 Logo.png|Season 3 UHC S4 Logo.png|Season 4 UHC S4 Alt Logo.png|Season 4 - Alternative UHC S5 Logo.png|Season 5 UHC S5 Alt Logo.png|Season 5 - Alternative UHC S6 Logo.png|Season 6 UHC S7 Logo.png|Season 7 UHC S8 Logo.png|Season 8 UHC S8 Alt Logo.png|Season 8 - Alternative UHC S9 Logo.png|Season 9 UHC S10 Logo.png|Season 10 UHC S11 Logo.png|Season 11 UHC S12 Logo.png|Season 12 Capture2314.PNG|Season 13 Category:Cube UHC Category:UHC Category:Series